Going Far
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After being abused by his uncle, Harry wished to go somewhere else. The Goddess of Courage, Farore, uses her powers and takes him away and to Skyloft to help the future hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Far**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ Skyward Sword nor HP

-Thoughts-  
/Parseltongue/

Harry Potter was an unusual eight-year-old. Not only was he a wizard but he had an ability unheard of. He could control light and even the colors in the light. He could also talk to snakes. His uncle locked him in the cupboard under the stairs and only fed him once a week since he started to show his magic.

Unfortunately, his uncle lost a deal. The reason being that the client didn't appreciate Vernon's attitude and backed out. When told he knew whose fault it was. He was sent home early and Vernon decided to go to a bar and drink.

When he arrived home and saw the door to the cupboard rage filled him. He quicklywrenched the door opened and pulled out the frightened eight-year-old. He was frozen in fear as his uncle's face changed from red to dark purple.

"You!" He hissed. "This is all your fault. You and your freakishness has cost me to lose a deal. My boss was unhappy and sent me home early. Time for you to pay."

After he finished yelling at his nephew Vernon began hitting and kicking him. In a blind rage he continued with the beating until a gasp was heard. He turned to see his wife standing behind him.

"Vernon!" She gasped out. "You can't do that when Dudley is upstairs or here in the house. The neighbors could see through the windows." She reminded them.

"I'm sorry Pet. I forgot. This freak made me lose a deal today."

"Throw him back." She told her husband before turning towards the freak. "No food this week."

Vernon threw Harry back into the cupboard and locked the door. Both failed to notice the blood Harry was coughing up. If they did neither really cared.

-I wish that I could go somewhere else. - Harry thought. -Some place where I am loved. -

 _You will little one._ A musical voice told him. _I am taking you away from this horrible world and to a place where you will be safe and you will be loved._

As soon as the words were spoken Harry blanked out. He glowed a soft whitish gold before he disappeared. The Dursley family never noticed his absence from the cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LoZ OoT

-Thoughts-  
/Parseltongue/

Link was startled when light filled his room and a boy appeared out of nowhere. Said boy was bleeding from many areas. Link jumped from his bed and ran to go get the boy some help.

Instructor Owlan was checking the halls when he saw Link running towards him. He saw the panic and fear on his face. Owlan wondered what was going on.

"Instructor!"

"Link? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"You have to hurry!There is a boy who appeared out of nowhere in my is bleeding a lot."The teacher stared at Link in shock before taking off towards Link's room.

The instructor forced himself not to react as he took in the sight. He turned and looked at Link.

"I need you to go get the headmaster."

Link didn't move. Owlan grabbed his shoulders to make him focus. Link was startled and looked at his instructor.

"I need you to go inform the headmaster of what has happened. Please make sure to tell him that I will meet him in the infirmary, okay?"

"Okay."Link ran off.

As he ran off to go get the headmaster, Owlan picked the boy up carefully and as carefully as he could he took off towards the infirmary.

"Headmaster!" Link yelled as he banged on the door.

The door opened to reveal the headmaster. "Link what's wrong?" Link explained. "Let's go." Together the went to the infirmary.

Owlan and the doctor were working on the boy. The the headmaster took Link out and looked at him.

"Link?"

"Yes sir." Link wasn't looking at the headmaster but at the doors.

"Go back to bed. I will come tell you as soon as I know anything. You may use one of the infirmary beds if you want to stay close, okay?"

"Okay."

Link walked over to another bed close to the boy and laid down. He watched them as they took care of the injured boy until he fell back to sleep. Hours went by before they managed to stabilize the child. As soon as they finished they walked over to the headmaster.

"How is he?"

"Stabilized. He had been beaten badly and had Link not gotten to Owlan in time he would have died."

"Anything else?"

"On his left shoulder there is the symbol of the golden goddess Farore." Owlan told him.

"What?"

"Here, look." He moved the gown they put on to the side to show the shoulder."

On his left shoulder was the glowing mark that was Farore's symbol. It glowed a soft forest green. He looked at it stunned.

"That means that goddess Farore has blessed this boy."

"My guess is that she brought him here."

"It would make sense. I don't recognize the boy. Link?" He could she sky blue eyes looking at them.

"Yeah?"

"He will be fine."

"Good. Can I stay here?"

"Yes you may."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Get some rest and when he wakes up make sure to get us."

"I will headmaster."

"Goodnight Link."

"Night headmaster, instructor Owlan, Dr. Wing."

"Goodnight Link."

"Night Link."

They left the room. Link took the bed next to the injured boy. After seeing the condition he had been in and now was in he felt very protective of the male child. Soon he fell asleep for the fourth time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Loz SS.

-Thoughts-

/Parseltongue/

Link was the first to awaken. It was odd for him since he usually slept in but today was special. He was watching over the poor injured boy. Link took the responsibility the headmaster gave him seriously.

He looked at the black hair boy and wondered what happened. No matter what Link or the other children have done none were beaten. They were punished when they were bad but that usually included grounding and a time out. If it was really bad then they were to write an essay about it.

Said boy's eyes fluttered. Soon emerald green stared at Hylia blue. Link shook his head and smiled at the injured boy.

"Hi."

The other boy stayed silent. He looked around in confusion.

"I'm going to go get the headmaster."

He ran off. The boy stared at him in fear. Once he was at the headmaster's office he knocked. When he didn't get an answer he went to the headmaster's room and knocked. This time the door opened.

"Link? Oh yes, is he awake?"

"Yeah."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Last night a boy appeared in Link's room. He was severely injured. Link grabbed an instructor who took him to the infirmary."

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Is he alright?"

"No. He was severely injured. Hopefully in time his mental injuries heal as well."

"Good." She looked at the two. "Go on. I'll tell them where you are."

Her father nodded and the two left. She giggled as she watched the two run off. They were so silly sometimes.

When they arrived Owlan and the doctor were already there. Both were checking the boy over. They cleaned and rewrapped his wounds. It was hard to know where he was hurting since the boy didn't say a word.

"How is he?" The headmaster asked as Link sat on the bed once more.

"He's healing. He is also refusing to speak, that is if he can. I haven't heard a sound coming from him."

"After what happened I wouldn't be surprised if his vocal cords had been damaged. If he can then I don't blame him for not speaking." Geopora said.

"Me either. I shall go and get the two something to eat. From the exam I can tell the poor boy probably only had enough to keep him surviving. Link most likely hasn't eaten breakfast yet."

"Thank you."

"It isn't a problem." He walked out of the infirmary.

"Good morning young man." Geopora greeted.

He didn't say a word. That didn't discourage Geopora though. Instead he smiled and began to talk once more.

"I am Geopora, the headmaster of this school. This is Link, a student here. The man checking you over is doctor Camill. The man who left was instructor Owlan, a teacher here."

"Hi again." Link smiled as he waved.

"He found you. You appeared in a flash of light in his room. You were brought here." He explained.

"They fixed you right up."

"They did. Instructor Owlan has left to go get you both some breakfast. If you want to tell us what happened then come see me, okay?"

Harry nodded just as the doors opened. Owlan and the cafeteria helper entered the room. Each had a tray filled with food.

"Here you two go."

Harry stared at him confused. He knew that this was for him but he figured it was to torture him. Uncle Vernon did that to him as punishment. But this man actually gave him the tray. His uncle always placed it out of reach.

"Is something wrong?"

Geopora figured it out. "You are allowed to eat this food. It is even encouraged."

He began eating. Link smiled before he dug into his own. The doctor left.

"You can't leave the bed but I will bring you things to do." He and Owlan left.

"I was right. They didn't let him eat and most likely when they did it was very little."

"I believe so."

"No wonder Farore chose him."

"I agree."

"What are we going to do?"

"Let him heal. Find him a room here to stay in and just like with Link he'll start school when he becomes of age."

"What if he continues to refuse to speak or if he can't?"

"We will wait and see."

"Alright."

"Let's go get them some books, paper, pencils, and crayons."

"Yes sir."

"I'll get the books. You get the rest."

"Okay."

The two separated to go get the things. Each grabbed some for Link too. They were soon back. Harry ate quickly.

"Here you too are."

"Thanks sir."

"You are welcome Link. Here you are young man." Harry nodded in thanks.

"Come get us if you need anything."

"I will."

"Good."

Link began to draw but Harry just stared. Harry was never taught to read or write. He knew what bottle of chemical was what by color and smell. He wasn't allowed to draw so he didn't know how. Link noticed something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?"

Harry shook his head but continued to stare. Link wondered what was wrong and if it was something he could fix.

"Are you sure?'

Harry nodded his head. Link knew that he was lying but didn't push the issue. He knew that if he did it wouldn't help. Instead he smiled at him.

"Okay. Just let me know when there is."

Harry was shocked but nodded anyway. It seemed like he actually cared but to Harry it couldn't be right. Only the pretty voice cared.

"Great."

Link went back to his drawing. Harry continued to stare at his stuff. Once in awhile he would look at Link.

(Lunch Time)

Geopora went to check on the boys. He had noticed that it was time for lunch. Hopefully the black haired child was speaking, well if he could talk that was.

Link was reading his book. The other boy was curled up asleep. The headmaster frowned when he saw that he was trying to protect himself in his sleep. Link looked up when Geopora closed the door.

"How is he doing?"

"He ate quickly then just stared at the things you brought in."

"He didn't read or draw at all?"

"No. Just stared."

"Hmm, I wonder…" The headmaster muttered before looking at Link once more. "He still didn't talk, huh?"

"Not a peep."

"I see. Here is your lunch." He gave the tray to Link.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He placed the other tray down near the other child. He couldn't find it in his heart to wake the poor boy up. He looked at Link again.

"Make sure he knows that his food is here."

"I will."

"Good. I shall see you at dinner then." He went to walk out but turned towards his blond student. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

Geopora smiled before leaving. Link was definitely turning into a fine person. He was glad that he was willing to help and he had a feeling that was what the other needed.

Link on the other hand was staring at Harry sadly. He really hoped that he would be okay.


End file.
